


Cara Mia

by AgusVedder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bar, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel dressed as Gomez Addams, Dean dressed as Morticia Addams, Desguises, Destiel - Freeform, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Halloween Night, M/M, One Night Stands, Pansexual Sam Winchester, Sabriel - Freeform, Smut, Tattoed!Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgusVedder/pseuds/AgusVedder
Summary: Dean loses a bet with his brother and has to go to a bar dressed as Morticia Addams. Lucky Dean, there's someone in that bar that knows the exact words He's waiting to hear.





	Cara Mia

**Author's Note:**

> Hello <3 I gotta say, I'm particularly proud of this work. The idea of Dean Winchester in a Morticia Addams costume came to me in a dream and I haven't stopped thinking about that since. I needed to write this so bad. There's a LOT of Sabriel. (A. LOT.)  
> And it's the fluffiest thing i'll ever written.   
> Hope you enjoy it. Leave a comment and let me know what you think of it !!  
> Thanks for reading in advance <3 
> 
> Agus

“This is ridiculous” Dean complained, adjusting the long sleeves that covered his muscled arms.   
“Ridiculous? Come on, man, you look sexy” Sam teased, biting his tongue not to break into laughter.   
“Yeah, you’re not the one in the dress, you’re the hot doctor, asshole” He said, annoyed.   
Dean lost his own bet and things backfired on him. He bet Sam that he could get a date with the stunning Tessa. And she said no. The punishment? If he loses, He desguises as Morticia Addams for Halloween. Unfortunately for Dean, Tessa’s been dating Pamela in secret, and no one knew she was a lesbian. So, when Sam found out, he laughed until his face was blue and couldn’t stop coughing.   
Now, entering the club, all eyes are on Dean, and Sam is kind of jealous, but thrilled at the same time. His brother wearing a long dark wig, a dress that almost melted to his body, fake boobs, and a lot of make up. A. Lot. At least with the heels he was as tall as Sam.   
“I’m uncomfortable, Sammy” Dean said, taking plastic hair out of his mouth “Come on, let me go home change, please? We’re just three blocks away”   
Sam reached for the keys of Dean’s apartment on his pocket and rattled them in front of his fake eyelashes “I don’t make the rules, dude, don’t make a bet if you’re not willing to pay” said, shooting a smug smile “You’d made me dress as Jessica Rabbit if I lost!”  
“I would never...!” Dean said, shocked. Sam rolled his eyes at him and walked over the bartender. Dean smiled behind him. Of course he would force him to pay.   
This wasn’t the bar they used to go, fortunately. He could almost hear Charlie laughing and collapsing on the floor. No one they knew was there, that made him relax a little. He walked besides his brother to the bar, and asked for a martini to the surprised bartender, who just nodded and prepared the drink. If he was doing this, he will do it right.   
His brother had his back leaned over the counter and was looking everywhere, “Hunting” as he says.  
“Someone you like?”   
Sam smiled while staring at the booth wall. Someone there catched his eyes, undoubtedly.   
“Is it the brown haired girl?” He asked, curious. She was hot, wearing a bright red dress, and heels as high as Dean’s. She was wearing a big frown, and suddenly grabbed her purse, stood up and left.   
“No, no, the guy” He pointed with his head at the guy sitting there, looking at his phone. Blonde, dressed in a suit and tie, hazel eyes, and mischievous smile.   
“Well, what are you waiting for, Sammy?” Dean bumped him with the elbow on his ribs.  
“Dude, It’s Sam” He reached for Dean’s wig and tousled it “And he was with a girl thirty seconds ago, man”   
Dean arranged the wig on his head and laughed “I bet you can’t take him home tonight” He dared.  
Sam lifted his eyebrows “Dude, you’re going down… what are we betting?”   
Dean smiled “If you don’t take him home, I will post on Instagram the video when you got high and cried your eyes out about Ghandi being dead”  
Sam froze “You wouldn’t”   
Dean flashed his teeth “Try me” He nodded.  
“Okay, but If I have to take him home, then YOU have to kiss a guy and take a picture” Sam took his hand out, challenging him.  
Dean looked at him, incredulous “Dude, is on” He shook his hand with his black polished nails.  
“Okay, let me grab a drink for him” Sam turned around to order.  
Dean suddenly felt nervous. He had come out of the closet only to his brother, and three days ago. He didn’t even had time to adjust to the fact that he want to be fucked by a guy. But hey, his brother was going to lose. The couple there? They just broke up. No doubt about that.   
“Did you chicken out?” He said to the empty space next to him. His brother already left with two long glasses of what it appears to be Sex on the Beach. Oh, he’s going to use his famous line “Would you like having sex with me?” And then hand him the drink. For Sam, never failed, but for Dean? He never got more than a slap in the face with it.   
But Sam was already there, sitting across the man with a big smile plastered on his face, handing him the drink. The guy accepted it and licked his lips before flashing his teeth to Sam in a flirty smile.   
“Damn” Dean cursed. Not fucking fair.   
Sam laughed at something the guy said and looked at Dean, victorious.  
Dean rolled his eyes and turned around, moving, once again, the hair out of his eyes, and ordered a whiskey. Elegance and lipstick, be damned.  
Over the third whiskey, and rejecting a couple of desgusting dudes that tried to hit on him, he started to feel bored. Is no one interesting on this damn club?   
“Cara mia” He heard behind him, and the gravelly voice made his blood ran cold.   
Dean turned around and looked at the guy, a little shorter than him, the most beautiful and blue eyes he have ever seen, and on top of everything, he was desguised as fucking Gomez Addams. Hands on his pockets, broad shoulders and an adorable smile dancing on his pink full lips.   
“Mon… sauvage?” Dean replied, unsure of the answer, and the guy gifted him with a big gummy smile that wrinkled his face in the most adorable way.  
“Oh my god, you know your lines” The guy said to him, smiling crookedly. Cute and sexy as fuck “Hi, I’m Castiel” He offered his hand  
Dean took a second to catch up, and shook it. Hmm, soft hands, nice “Hey, I’m Dean” He cleared his throat and tried to look as masculine as he could, he leaned back on the bar and finished his whiskey in one long gulp.  
“Wow, you can drink” The guy said “Can I buy you another one?” He said, standing next to him.  
“Y-yeah of course” Dean said, trying to sound nonchalant “Thanks”  
Castiel moved his finger over the glass, looking at the bartender. She nodded and two glasses of whiskey were put in front of them.  
“You welcome” Cas said smiling in a way that made Dean go weak in the knees “Cheers”   
“Yeah, cheers” He bumped his glass with the guy’s and took a sip. He wanted to have an interesting conversation? Well this was his chance, and he wasn’t hurried in being hammered now.   
“So, why Morticia?” Cas asked “Did you lose a bet or you really like her?”  
Dean stared at him, directly at his eyes and smiled “I lost a bet, yeah”   
“Well, sorry if I make you uncomfortable, but that dress looks amazing on you” Cas said, hundred percent honestly.   
Dean moved his eyes to the glass in front of him, he didn’t wanted to blush, but he couldn’t help it, luckily the make up and the low light will cover it “Thanks man” He looked at him up and down “You don’t look too bad yourself” He could tell the guy was well built. The lenght of his shoulders compared with his waist was almost ridiculous. He wasn’t too musculous, but that striped suit hugged his body in the most interesting way.   
“Thanks” Cas looked flattered, and surprised. Like he wasn’t used to be praised, come on. He swiped a hand over his hair styled back with gel, looking back “Hey, my friend is about to leave his table, wanna go there?” He asked  
Dean looked at him. The way Castiel was acting, it looked like it was flirting, but at the same time he was so casual about it that it didn’t look like that at all. Dean liked it.   
He turned around to look at the booth and watched as Sam and the guy made out.   
“Ugh, so gross” Cas said, looking at Dean “That’s my friend, Gabriel” He pointed out at the guy whose face Sammy was eating.  
Dean opened his mouth big, and his eyebrows hit the ceiling “Well, Cas, your friend is kissing my damn brother” He said with the same disgusted expression.  
Cas moved his head foward in surprise “Really? That’s your brother?”   
“Yeah, why?” Dean rolled his eyes inside his head. He was not feeling jealous. At all. Of course.   
“He’s so tall!” Cas laughed and the sound made Dean warm all over “And Gabe… hmmm not so much” He said, amused “I will pay good money to see them making out standing side by side” He chuckled and Dean was hooked, instantly.   
“Yeah, he’s freakishly tall” Dean stated, and moved back to his drink “So, Cas… why Gomez?”   
He asked. The flirt has begun.  
Cas smiled “I always loved that character, I mean, he’s a great dad, and a great husband, but at the same time he’s super weird and well,I’m not so normal either” He moved his warm glare at him.  
Dean wanted to look at those eyes forever “Can I ask what makes you weird?” He moved his eyes to his mouth for a second, and then back up.  
Cas noticed and licked his lips, in an involuntary reflex “Well… I play the clarinet, I am a professional embroiderer, and I have a big part of my body tattoed… and, let me think… I collect knives” He said like it was the most natural thing in the world “I’d love to have a husband and a family someday too”   
Dean nodded, and moved side by side awkwardly “I don’t think I’ll ever get marry” He said, casually and smiled “But hey… you were right, you’re... unusual” He giggled, he almost forgot about the dress and the fake boobs, Cas didn’t looked like he was talking with a 7 feet tall dude dressed as Morticia.   
“Maybe I can show you my tattoos later” Cas said, innocently and Dean choke on his drink.  
“You- You what, now?”   
Cas smiled, “I mean, the tattoos on my arms, I have a short sleeved shirt under my jacket”  
Dean regained his breath and looked at him, relieved “Oh, yeah, okay” He nodded, awkwardly  
“Hey look, our dudes are leaving” Cas said, grabbing his hand “Come on, Dean, we’ll lose the place in the booth”  
Dean heart jumped in his chest, nervous. He looked at their tangled hands under his fake eyelashes, bit his lipstick-covered bottom lip and nodded. Swallowed the content of his glass and followed him.  
When they reached the booth Sam and Gabriel were still there.   
“Hey man, here’s your keys” Sam said to him, smiling big “Gabriel here is taking me home”  
“Hey, you, shortbus” He said to the smaller man who was not intimidated in the slightlest “I saw you drinking, I assume you won’t be driving”  
Gabriel smiled, defiant “Don’t worry, Cher, I already asked for an uber” He stood up in front of him, and the height difference was huge “I’ll take care of Sam tonight, chill” He winked and Dean frowned.   
Cas laughed at the situation already sitting and waved his hand at Gabriel who was already leaving with a hand around Sam’s waist.  
Sam turned around before crossing the door and shouted at Dean “I want that picture, man!!”  
Cas looked at Dean, confused, but then let the subject go. It wasn't his bussiness.  
“Protective on your older brother?” He teased him.  
Dean glared at his lips and then his eyes “He’s not my older brother, I’m the older”   
Cas eyes opened big “Really? you don’t look like, but I get it, I have an older sister myself, she’s 5 years older than me, and she’s still my little sister…”  
Dean smiled at him “Well, is nice to know that I’m not insane” He said and moved his neck to pull his wig back out of his face “Hell, this damn wig”  
“Why don’t you take it out?” Cas asked, moving closer to him “I don’t even know your real hair color”   
Dean looked down. Really, everything Cas was seeing was all a facade. The black wig, the fake boobs, the dress covered all of his body, the white make up covered his freckles and the tone of his skin.   
“Yeah, sorry about all of this paraphernalia, but I’m afraid that If I take off the wig, my boobs will look bigger than they already are” He said, denying with his head, grabbing the fake lumps on his chest.  
Cas laughed hard, throwing his head back, his nose wrinkled and it looked even smaller than it was “I don’t care about tits, Dean, I like your arms, though” He reached for Dean arm and hesitated a little, asking for permission. Dean moved even closer and let Cas squeeze his bicep.  
Cas swallowed hard “Yes, that’s what I meant” his hand lingered there more than he intended, and then moved it back to his pocket, looking down in embarassment.  
Dean cleared his throat “Well yeah, you’re right, I'll take this damn thing off” He reached for the black piece and pulled it back, revealing his short spiked hair, all disheveled and muffled.   
“You're blonde" Cas said, surprised  
“Yeah, I am" Dean frowned and smiled at the same time “why?”  
“Oh, nothing, I imagined darker hair, you'll look great with dark brown hair, but I like it" He shrugged, then turned his attention to a waitress that passed by “would you like something else to drink? Another whiskey?”  
“A beer would be nice" Dean replied, taking off his fake boobs, and his flat chest stood out even more in the clevage of the dark cloth.   
“Two beers" He ordered, and smiled politely at the redhead girl “Wow, you look so different now, Dean" Cas observed him with his head resting on a hand.   
Dean didn't wanted to admit but he felt so content with this mistery man praising him this way. It was a kind of comfort he didn't have the pleasure to experience with any other man.   
“And I'd look even more like myself without all of this make up” He looked everywhere and found some girl with a big purse “Be right back" He stood up fast and walked over her who looked at him surprised but amused. They exchanged a few words and the girl took an item out of her purse. He thanked her and walked over Cas.   
“Done, I have baby wipes” Dean wiggled the package in his hand, smiling, and sat a lot closer than before.  
Cas followed every movement his mouth did “Do you need to change your diaper?”  
Dean huffed, kind of annoyed, kind of amused “Very funny dude” He took a wipe out and hesitated before handing it to Castiel “Would you do the honors?”  
“The honors being…?” Cas wondered looking at Dean’s offering hand.  
“Being taking off this fucking make up off of my cutie pie face" He offered the wipe again at the beautiful guy in front of him.  
Cas glance stopped on his lips for a long second “Okay, but only if you promise not to call yourself cutie pie again"   
Dean nodded like he took a sacred oath “Deal" He smiled at how close Cas was.  
Cas swiped the cotton wipe over his cheek first, and his thumb lingered a little on the skin there. Hell yeah, soft hands here we go.  
“Speaking of pie, I'm dying for a slice of pie right now" Cas mumbled between half closed lips. He was so focused on his task he didn't noticed how close their faces were, but he did noticed how Dean lifted his brows.  
“Dean, stay still" He complained  
“Really? You want pie?” Dean asked, hypnotized  
“Yeah, I know it's…” He looked at his wrist watch “wow, three a.m.” He went back to his task, this time, cleaning Dean’s forehead “but I feel like a pregnant woman after drinking for a few hours, I need to eat something and I'm so in for some pie…”  
Dean closed the space between their mouths, and mashed them together. This was it. The first kiss with someone the same gender. And it felt ridiculously right.   
When he noticed what he had done, he pulled back fast and clumsy “Oh man, I'm so sorry"  
Cas opened his eyes, lazily, and smiled softly “Why are you sorry? I loved that…” He admitted with his hand still on Dean' forehead.  
“Really?” Dean asked, surprised  
“Of course” Cas nodded looking directly into his eyes “You're really handsome, Dean" His eyes lit up and the innocence in his voice made Dean melt a little.  
“Shit, Cas" He swiped his ass close to him on the booth “May I kiss you again?” He asked, placing a hand on his cheek, suddenly out of breath.  
“Yeah” Cas whispered and Dean didn't hear it under the music, but he noticed the little nod the guy did.  
This time he will do ir right. Dean leaned a bit, slowly, his eyes roaming around every corner of Castiel's skin. When their lips got impossibly closer, he could feel Cas holding his breath in anticipation.   
He closed the tiny space between them and finally kissed him, lifting a hand to cup his face. It was sweet, Cas’ lips were soft and warm, so inviting. Cas put a hand around Dean's waist, holding it there, shy, almost respectful. The kiss was still chaste and Dean dared to go further. He opened his mouth. An implicit invitation to let Cas’s tongue in. Cas, sliding it in, let out a small whimper of pleasure. Dean felt it, a tiny piece of metal on Cas’ tongue. Piercing, huh? Hot.   
They made out for longer than they were aware when they were dragged back to earth by the sound of two beers being left in front of them.   
They pulled back, flushed, and Dean looked at the waitress while Cas swiped his index finger over his lips.   
“Sorry” She mouthed, and left.   
Dean turned to see Cas and their gazes found. And they laughed.   
“That was… wow” Cas said, raising his eyebrows, and taking a sip of his beer.   
“Yeah...” Dean breathed out, grabbing his bottle too, but cleaning the tiny drops of condensation from the neck of it.   
Cas cleared his throat and moved closer to Dean again “ I-um, I didn’t finish cleaning up your make up”   
“Oh! Right… Okay” Dean swiped his tongue over his lips and Cas followed the movement.   
Cas grabbed another baby wipe and finished cleaning his face, completely amazed by everything that he found behind it. Freckles. Millions of freckles, barely visible on the red dim light of the club. A small scar under a perfectly trimmed eyebrow, the same color as his hair.   
“What happened you… here?” Cas asked touching the tiny mark vaguely.   
“Oh, that?” Dean woke up from the dream of the blue eyed man “Some jerkface called my brother a faggot, so I smashed his face on the grass where it happened to be dog shit” He smiled “Of course, Mr. Homophobic jerkface defended himself, and voilá” He moved his hand on a circular motion over his face, and took a sip of his beer.   
“Ouch, sorry” Cas apologized “I crossed paths with my fair share of douchebags, they’re a damn plague” He said bitterly and then laughed “But we’re more”   
Dean smiled with his eyes on Cas’ lips “I drink to that” Then looked down and noticed the tight dress, the wig all disheveled on the table, next to the fake boobs.  
“I think I’ll go home change” Dean informed “I’m extremely umcomfortable”  
“Oh” Cas said, and his face fell a little “Okay”   
Dean looked at him, and noticed how his attitude changed “I’m just three blocks away, Cas, It’ll be just a few minutes”  
“Dean, it’s past four, if you leave, security won’t let you in again” Cas pointed out, and downed the rest of his beer in a long swig.  
Dean, hypnotized by the way Cas’ throat moved while swallowing, let his mouth speak without his brain’s permission “Then come with me”   
Cas choked on the last swallow “you want...” He cleared his throat awkwardly and tried again “You want me to go with... you?”   
“I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t wanna” He hastened to clarify “I have margaritas in my place” He offered with a crooked smile and Cas smiled back.  
“I love margaritas” He nodded, standing up, offering his hand to Dean, who took it eagerly, interwining their fingers together, smiling at the floor, shyly.  
With his other hand, Dean grabbed the wig from the table, leaving the fake plastic tits behind.   
They walked out and the suffocating heat of the people and the closed building was replaced by the fresh air of the early summer morning, it was refreshing. They walked a block in silence before Cas made a sound.  
“So, you live alone?” He lifted his gaze, following Dean steps.   
“Yeah, my brother lived with me a couple of months since he broke up with his boyfriend, but he found a new place recently, so I’m alone” He explained and suddenly felt nervous. This wasn’t the usual situation where he’s with some skinny chick, where he felt safe and knows how to act, what to say. Or what to do.  
“Cool, it’s nice to have your own space” Cas said, moving his thumb slighty over the back of his hand “I live alone too, two miles away, I moved to my old sister’s apartment”  
“Cool, man” Dean looked across the street, the familiar flickering light on the front of his building called his attention. He pointed at Cas with his head and they crossed the street together, still holding hands.  
It was weird in he most wonderful way.  
“Well, this is my place” Dean said, rattling the keys in front of Cas’s fake mustache painted with eyeliner “You still want in?” He swallowed hard, nervous about the answer he was going to get.  
Cas smiled widely, and squeezed his hand “I’d love those margaritas”   
Dean nodded, and licking his lips, opened the door.  
After taking the elevator, Dean unlocked the door to his apartment and turned on the lights “Well, this is it”  
Cas looked around, Dean’s place was small, but every grey furniture was arranged in a way that was perfect for the space to look bigger. Every wall was painted in dark green and with lots of pictures hanging on them. Everything was exactly in his place, like in a magazine, even the tiny round dining table had a glass vase with yellow roses in them.   
Cas smiled at the space in front of him and then turned around to face Dean “Wow, I like it, it’s so neat”  
Dean closed the door and fiddled with the keys on his hands before putting them on the bowl next to the hanging coat rack “Thanks, I’m kind of a… clean freak” He announced   
The corners of Cas’s lips went down as he shrugged “Cool, I wish I had that skill, I’m too messy for my own good” He put his hands on his pockets, and smiled at the green eyed man in front of him.   
Dean smiled back, looking at Cas’s lips with burning gaze, then cleared his throat “I should go um… change this” he continued, tugging the sleeve on his dress “make yourself at home, Cas” He turned around and went straight to his bedroom.  
He closed the door behind them, leaning his forehead against it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to ease the nervous void on his chest. He put a hand over his heart who was racing. Then noticed the cloth under his hand.   
“Fucking dress” He muttered. He sat on the bed, took off the heels and groaned with pleasure, stretching his toes, feeling the carpet under his skin. Then moved his hips up just enough to slide the black dress off his body, leaving them only on his boxers, laying on the bed, trying to relax his body for a minute.  
“Dean?” Cas opened the door peeking his head inside, and he caught his eyes go from curious to surprised in a fraction of a second “Shit, sorry”   
Dean sat on the bed fast, but Cas was already on the other side of the closed door. Dean looked down and sighed, at least thankful he reminded himself to wear his new yellow boxers with tiny green t-rex.   
He moved to the adjacent bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and swallowed a yell. His eyes displayed smeared dark eyeliner and eye shadow, and he was more like a racoon than a man.  
“Fuck!” he complained, grabbing a handful of cotton, and some cream to finish cleaning up his face.   
It took a couple of minutes but he did it as fast as he could, then grabbed some old denim pants from his closet and a grey AC/DC shirt, and went out of the room.  
Cas was sitting on the couch, totally relaxed. His legs stretched out, his coat was gone and the short sleeved shirt allowed Dean to see the tattoos on his arms perfectly. A big blue dagger that with a couple drops of black blood on his forearm caught his attention specially. He sat on his side and Cas opened his eyes to find a completely different version of the man whose attention called on the bar.   
Both looked at each other up and down, Dean tempted to kiss him pulling him foward from his undone bow tie, and Cas marveled with Dean’s real face. He could appreciate now how many freckles he had, not only on his cheeks and nose, on his arms too, and he couldn’t notice with the dress, but Dean on his underwear? Hot as hell.   
Cas sat straight “Sorry about that” He apologized ponting towards the room with a flirty irresistible smile “I was looking for the bathroom”  
Dean smiled back, confident “It’s right there man, knock yourself out” He said, looking down at Cas’s inked and lean arms.   
“Thanks” Cas raised from the couch, Dean’s face at the level of his hip, and he smiled when he noticed his eyes going half-lidded when he caught the curve of his ass.  
He walked slow, self-conscious and disppeared through the bedroom door.   
Dean covered his eyes with his hands and leaned back. Castiel was extremely hot, and he wanted to do something about it, but wasn’t it too soon? The first kiss with a man and also the first sex night?   
He grabbed the phone from his pocket and dialed Sam’s number. After three beeps he picked it up.  
“H- oh – Hello?” Sam answered  
“Heya Sammy, everything okay?” Dean wondered  
“Y-yeah, hm, everything’s fine, what do you want Dean?” Sam inquired  
Dean lowered his voice, keeping watch on the door “Look man, I’m with Cas back at home and I’m hella nervous ‘cause you know, we kissed, and now it looks we’re about to...”   
He was cut by a moan on the other side of the line and Gabe voice muffled and far away “You taste amazing, baby” he could hear him saying, and Sam moaning in response. Sam loudly shut him up and Gabe laughed and screamed “Hi Dean!”  
Dean’s face transformed into a horrified grimace.   
“Don’t- uff- Don’t so anything about… it if you- ah!- you’re not ready” Sam adviced and Dean’s face wrinkled in a million pieces of disgust.  
“Man, gross!!” He yelled   
Sam answered panting “Your face is gross! And I want my picture” Then he hang up suddenly.  
Dean’s threw the phone on the other side of the couch, and a shiver ran down his back.   
“Hey, you look like you ate a whole lemon” Cas appeared suddenly, sitting next to him “What’s wrong?”   
Dean’s nose wrinkled “I just heard your friend having sex with my brother”   
“Ugh, gross” Cas put his tongue out, and denied with his head.   
Dean smiled, amused by the gesture “anyway.. what do you want to do?”   
Cas giggled “Didn’t you mentioned margaritas?”  
Dean nodded “Hell yeah, I did” He jumped off the couch and walked over the kitchenette.  
Two crystal glasses and an empty frozen bottle of margarita mix later, Dean and Cas were making out on the couch, slowly and passionate. Dean was laying down with the blue eyed man on top of him. Both hard and grinding against each other, but too drunk and lazy to do something about it. Cas moved his perfect plush lips to Dean’s neck, laying little wet kisses there, driving him crazy.  
“Cas...” Dean panted, and with a little caress on his cheek and a small gaze of blue vulnerable eyes he made up his mind “Would you like to… go to bed?”   
Cas smirked “I’ll go wherever you take me” He said.  
Dean gasped and he pushed his erection against him and gaining the first loud moan from Cas’ perfect lips. And it began. The pulling out of clothes, and the grinding. The pants on the floor and Cas’s shirt with one button ripped out.   
Dean was dizzy, not only for the drinks, from Cas’ adictive lips too. He couldn’t tell exactly when Cas fell on his knees and began sucking his dick, but it was amazing. That will leave a rug burn Dean thought .The feel of his stubble on his skin was sinful, even better than some thin lips and shy female tongue. This was an experienced and pierced tongue. Cas knew exactly what he was doing, how to move in which moment, and Dean loved it. He moved his hands back and forth through his dark hair, ruffling his hairstyle, disarming the gel with his fingers.  
Cas stopped and went up, dropping little kisses on Dean’s naked body, sweaping his tongue over a nipple.  
“I like you, Dean, you’re… so hot” He huffed and wrapped his hand around Dean’s cock.   
“Ah! I like you too, buddy” Dean mumbled (Not to self Dean, don’t call the guy that’s jerking you off “Buddy”) He was insecure about what to do next. Besides of kissing, he didn’t touch Cas yet, and he was dying to. But what if Cas noticed that this is his first time, that he’s unexperienced? Will he notice how nervous he’s right now?   
“Dean?” Cas pulled back from kissing his chest to look at him, frowning.  
“Hm?”  
“Is this okay?”   
Dean’s gaze traveled down Cas’s body, his musculous arms, the way the tattoos enhanced that. The almost surreal inked abdominals that flexed and relaxed with every thrust of his hips against everything he could find. His eyes, so blue. Dean never saw such appealing eyes before.   
“You’re beautiful” Dean said, impulsive, looking deep into his eyes and Castiel’s pleasured and curious expression transformed into a gesture of surprise, and then softened with a little quirk of pink lips.  
“What?” Dean frowned, and his heart jumped a little on his chest. Castiel’s smile was so soothing, almost shy. And Dean couldn’t believe he caused it.  
Cas looked down, blushing. His eyes lit up and found Dean’s again. “Nothing, s’ just… no one called me like that during this particular scenario... never”  
Dean leaned a little, fluctuating his gaze from his eyes to his lips, and kissed him, soft and gentle.  
“You are really beautiful” He repeated “People are stupid”   
Cas looked down, rewarding Dean with the most amazing smile. Perfect lips wrapped his teeth in a little happy gesture “Thanks” He said, then swiped his tongue over his bottom lip and Dean followed the movement, hungry.  
Cas kissed him again and resumed the handjob. He wasn’t hurried at all, he moved his hand up and down along Dean’s shaft like tasting every second of it. And then Dean’s brain flew out the window. He moved his hand and touched Cas. Touched his arms, the hand around his own dick, his sinful big thighs, and finally his aching cock. It was weird to be doing this for another man, but it was easy, almost natural. Cas kneeled between his opened legs, both kissing and touching each other.   
Cas put his hand on the back of his neck, their foreheads bumping as both fucked their fists, and Dean forgot completely why he was nervous before. It was the most satisfactory experience in Dean’s sexual life, and he had his fair share of women on his bed. This dichotomy of sensations, soft skin but rough stubble, soft lips opened to leave tiny bites on his neck, everything improved the experience. But Dean was hundred percent certain that everything was better only because of Castiel. He had such a vibrant personality, a magnetic smile, the most perfect face, and, uff, the hottest body in the world.   
Even with the breeze that cooled down the air inside the apartment through the open window, Dean and Cas still got little drops of sweat sliding down their backs and foreheads.   
Dean changed his hands on Cas’s dick and spit on it a little to lubricate it, and Cas whimpered in his ear, making the green eyed man completely crazy.  
“I’m close” He whispered, and dropped a little damp kiss on his neck.  
Dean groaned and fastened the rythm, and Cas squeezed both his legs with his hands, coming suddenly all over their chests with Dean’s name on his lips.   
Still coming down from the dizziness of his orgasm, he pushed Dean back against the couch and took him in his mouth enthusiastically, sucking hard up and down.   
“Cas.. oh fuck” Dean said softly and he looked at him with the dick in his mouth, encouraging him.  
Dean came harder than ever in his life before.   
This wasn’t like a normal one night stand. It was so intimate besides sex. The way Cas swallowed Dean’s cum and began dropping countless kisses over his thighs, his belly and his pecs, and finally reached his face.   
Dean opened his eyes, lazily, and found Cas’ eyes.   
“Hey, Gomez” He mumbled  
Cas threw his head back in laughter “Hey Morticia” He kissed him tenderly and sweet, but also filled with passion. It is hard to explain how he achieved that. He pulled back a little to speak “I need to clean myself”  
Dean made a sound in protest, and wrapped his arms around Cas.  
“Come on” Cas freed himself lazily, and grabbed Dean’s hand. He stood up grumpily, sleep already kicked in, and the sky was already orange and light blue.  
They jumped in the shower and washed each other’s bodies, slow, kissing in every chance they got. Dean dried Cas’ from head to toe, and that allowed him to observe in detail the amazing art on his arms, legs and back. An enormous realistic pirate ship on his left arm and shoulder, a big demon with yellow eyes and horns biting a slice of pizza, a purple rose wrapped his elbow. In his right arm there was more space. A totally realistic Regan from the exorcist was there, green stuff coming from her mouth, yellow eyes too. On the other side there was some kind of exorcism in latin, written in gothic letters “Exorcizamus te...” it’s the only thing he could read.   
Cas, relaxed under Dean’s hands, never noticed he was checking him out. On his right thigh an enormous black motorcicle surrounded by flames was displayed. Dean tought it was amazing.  
Cas yawned with his eyes closed, and Dean followed him.  
“That’s contagious, man” Dean teased, and gave him a last ruffle on his hair that was longer that it looked like.   
Cas huffed a laugh “I should get going” He said, turning around, facing him.   
Dean cleared his throat “You don’t have to, you know..?”  
Cas’ lips quirked in a small smile “Do you want me to stay?”   
“Yes” Dean said, faster than he intended “I mean… If you want to”  
Cas put his hands around his waist “Yeah, I’d like that” And kissed him for the last time (That minute).

A couple of hours later, Dean opened his eyes when he smelled the air. An entire tray full of bacon and scrambled eggs, and a huge espresso cup. And a beautiful Castiel looking at him with his ruffled hair that almost covered his eyes.   
“G’morning, beautiful” He mumbled, stretching on the bed.  
Cas smile lit up the room “Good morning, Dean” He gave him an awkward kiss on his forehead “I hope you don’t mind...” He said tugging the shirt he was wearing “My clothes were uncomfortable to make breakfast”  
Dean checked him out and his eyes went big, every trace of sleep fading away. He was wearing his yellow boxers with tiny dinosaures and his AC/DC shirt. And he looked smokin’ hot.   
“Fuck, man, you should wear my clothes every day” He said in an act of impulsiveness, then noticed the meaning behind his words.  
Cas smiled showing all his teeth “Okay, but only if that keeps you naked” He replied, smug, and leaned foward again, this time to smash their mouths in a proper good morning kiss.   
That afternoon Sam got his damn picture. 

 

A Year Later : 

The waitress just finished taking their orders when Sam and Gabe looked at each other and nodded, in complicity.  
“We got news, guys” Sam said excitedly, interwining his fingers with Gabriel “We’re engaged!”  
Cas eyebrows hit the ceiling and Dean stood up fast, his chair falling behind him.  
“Are you fucking kidding me Sammy?” He took a step foward to his teary brother, who stood up too, nodding “Are you guys getting married?”  
“We are, baby!” Gabriel yelled at Cas, showing his silver ring to Cas’s completely stunned face, and hugged him hard.   
People around them looked curiously, trying to understand what was going on. Dean crying on his brother’s shoulder, Cas completely stunned and Gabriel laughing like a maniac. An entertaining sight.   
“Wow” Dean said, pulling back and cleaning tears and snot with the restaurant cloth napkin “I did not see that coming” He picked his chair up and sat again, next to Cas who was seriously surprised “My baby brother’s getting married with this small son of a bitch” He pointed out at Gabriel who smiled big at the same time Sam gave him a scolding look.   
Cas cleared his throat and his expression changed to one more like content “Guys, I can’t believe it, I’m honestly so happy for you” He said, putting a hand on his chest.  
“You are?” Gabriel inquired, confused by the tone Cas was using.  
Cas nodded and cleared his throat “Really, so so much, Sammy” He leaned foward to grab Sam’s hand that was laying on the table “You chose the best person in the world to be your husband” He said, eyes full of unshed tears “He could be a pain in the ass but he has so much love in that small package”  
Sam smiled big and nodded, flashing his dimples, but Gabe hit Cas in the head “Shut up, idiot, you’ll scare him”  
Sam threw his head back, laughing with such joy that made Dean emotional “You can’t possibly scare me more than you already did this year”   
Gabe smiled at him, with huge heart eyes “Don’t underestimate me, babe”   
Sam cut his words wrapping his shoulders with his enormous moose arms, and kissing him tenderly, showing all his love.  
Dean swallowed a sob, and grabbed Cas’ hand, looking at him, so happy. Cas smiled animatedly, and took a deep breath, calming his nerves.  
“Dean, there’s something I wanna ask you” Cas asked slowly gaining his attention instantly.  
“Yeah, sweetheart?” Dean replied, looking at him worried   
“Dean, I- I love you so much” Cas stated, looking deep into his eyes “I love you like never loved before, I need you to know that” He took a second deep breath “I guess the guys went ahead to talk about the engagement and I never got to actually ask you...” He took a tiny green box out of his pocket and Dean covered his mouth with his hands.   
“Cas… we already talked about this...” Dean said, mumbled behind his hands. Sam and Gabe were absolutely frozen.  
“Just… let me finish” Cas said, opening the little box. A full set of new keys moved inside, not the same as Cas’s apartment, or Dean’s “You already expressed your desire not to marry, and I get it, I respect it” He nodded solemnly “But that does not stop me from wanting a future next to you, I want to have you by my side, and wake up next to you every morning” He smiled warmly “I want you to be the father of my kids, I want a couple cats and the white picket fence” He looked at Dean who already had a tear falling down his freckled cheek “This” He pointed at the box with his chin “This is the white picket fence”  
Dean swiped the back of his hand over his cheek “Cas...”   
“I bought the house we visited last month, that house in the fancy neighborhood? The house you told me you loved?… It’s ours… If you accept me, I’d like to live with you” He proposed “Forever”  
His lips quirked a little with emotion, and he breathed again, leaving the little box over the table.   
“Cas...” Dean said, serious “Dogs”  
Cas frowned, confused by the answer “What?”  
“I want dogs” He said, and his stone expression broke into an enormous smile filled with excitement.  
Cas smiled back. That smile that made Dean’s heart flutter in his chest “I love you so much” He said, and hugged him, burying his face in the crook of his neck.  
Dean kissed his cheek and talked in his ear “I love you too, sweetheart, you make me so happy”  
Sam and Gabe were looking at them from the other side of the table, fingers interwined under the table, Gabe’s head on Sam’s chest. Happiness and emotion surrounded all of them.   
The waitress came with the wine they ordered, and filled their glasses.  
Dean pulled back from Cas’ embrace and kissed Cas on the lips.  
“I wanna make a toast” Gabe began “For the future”  
All of them followed, moving their glasses in the air “For the future”   
A couple of minutes later, eating their steaks, Dean bit a particularly juicy bit, and smiled by himself. After swallowing, looked at Cas “I can’t believe you bought the house of my dreams” He said, denying with his head in desbelief.   
“I’ll do anything for you, my love” Cas expressed, his voice breaking, then breathed a laugh “Cara Mia”  
Dean grabbed his hand, and kissed it “Mon Ami”  
Then kissed his lips.


End file.
